Athena Comes to Camp
by book lover12321
Summary: Why did Athena come to camp that day? Why did people hear Annabeth yelling? It all started when Athena comes to camp. A lot of Percabeth. A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

Athena comes to camp

Summary: Why did Athena come to camp that day? And why was Annabeth heard screaming? It all started when Athena comes to camp.

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Percy had been my boyfriend for a year now and we were perfect for each other. Today we were just going to go to the ocean to have a picnic and to swim. Everyone knew that we were together well except my mom. She didn't have time to watch me except when I went to show them my plans and work. So I didn't want to risk it, because I love Percy. Yes I know I said I LOVE him but I do so that is that. We were walking down to beach holding hands when he said "Do you know what I am going to do Wise Girl?"

"No what are you going to do?" I asked.

"This." He picked me up and threw me into the ocean. I landed in the cold water. I have an idea. I held my breath and sunk to the bottom. I heard someone dive into the water and drag me out.

"Annabeth, Annabeth are you okay? Oh My Gods you are not OK." Percy said very nervously. He began to do mouth to mouth after a couple of times I put him into a real kiss. He kissed me back and hugged me then we broke apart for air.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me never!" Percy said.

"You threw me into the ocean I just had to get you back." I said. So we kissed some more when we walked back to camp we got a nice surprise. Mom was standing there with a look on her face that said 'I am going to kill you if you don't have a good reason' so I gulped and looked her in the face.

"Hi mom what brings you to camp?" I asked fairly aware of people standing there watching us.

"I just came to talk to you about plans, to find you not here. So I asked and they said that you were with Percy and when I asked why they just looked at each other till someone said that you to were DATING. OF ALL THE PEOPLE IT HAD TO BE HIM. HE MIGHT HAVE SAVED OLYMPUS BUT STILL HE IS A SON OF POSEIDON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" she said. I started to hide behind Percy but then again she might make him burst into flames. He who had a scared look on his face might have run away if it hadn't been for me.

"I love him OK there the secret I have been keeping from you!" I yelled. Oh no I just said that I loved him. In front of everyone I felt so embarrassed.

"I love you to Annabeth, you know that right?" Percy whispered into my ear. Mom must have heard that because she looked like she would kill anyone there. I heard a lot of fainting Aphrodite girls but was not prepared for what happened next.

"Yes! I knew it would happen now to get my money from Zeus, Artemis, and Apollo." We all turned to see who had said it. But of course it had to be Aphrodite.

"ANNABETH YOU LOVE HIM?! NO I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HIM YOU HEAR ME!" Athena screamed.

"No mom I love him and there is nothing you say that can stop that OK so just leave!" I yelled at her.

"No I don't think I will. I will stay here to you either break-up or you get married or you just annoy me so much that I just can't take it so there." She declared. Just then Chiron came out to see what the noise was about when he saw Athena he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Athena you will need a room at the big house meet me there when you are ready." He said with apology all over his face when he looked at us. Athena just nodded and followed him but not without a glance in our direction. I pulled on Percy's hand and dragged him back to the beach. He followed with a concerned expression on his face.

When we got there I pulled him into a hug. He kissed my hair and hugged me back.

"I don't know what to do she will follow us everywhere and never let us be alone. I won't be able to kiss you, hug you, or hold your hand I might just go crazy." I cried into his shirt.

"Annabeth I love you and no matter what we will make it through this. She will eventually get over it and leave us alone." Percy replied and was about to kiss me when we heard a throat clear behind us.

"Annabeth come along it is time for a lesson." Athena said.

"I don't have a lesson for another hour so by." I replied.

"Well come along and go for a walk with me I have to talk to you _alone_." She said looking at Percy.

"You go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

She walked off leaving me and Percy for enough time for me to give Percy a kiss. I wanted so much just to sit there forever but mom was waiting.

"If I die you can have my knife and cap." I said nervously.

"You won't die if you do I will go down with you." He said kissing me one last time.

I walked off to meet my doom. I saw her sitting on a rock 200 yards away. Well she saw and heard everything. She was glaring but something told me underneath that hate she was happy.

"So you wanted to talk." I said.

"Yes, you and Percy seem to really like each other but I still don't approve. And why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I didn't tell you because have you noticed how you acted back there even Poseidon took it better than you. So I planned to keep it from you till I felt it was the right time. So that is why you were the last to know happy!" I said.

"No I am not happy. Why did everyone keep it a secret from me? Except that one what was her name…Rachel, that's it, Rachel. She seemed quite happy to…" She started.

"Rachel told you. And I thought she was over Percy and me. I am so going to kill her." I said angrily.

"You do that know back to you and that ugly son of the sea god."

"He is not ugly. He is the sweetest guy on the planet and you don't even give him a chance you just hate him because of your rivalry with Poseidon. Give him 1 week and you will realize that you are being stupid."

"OK and if in 1 week I can't see what you say he is then I will stay here longer." And she walked off. I turned around and ran back to Percy. He got up as soon as he heard me coming and pulled me into a hug and kissed me. Then pulled apart, remembering about us being under watch by my mom.

"She says if in a week you can show her how nice you are then she will leave. But if not then she will stay longer." I said.

"Awesome, did you figure out who told her?" He asked. He always asked the questions I didn't want to be asked.

"Yes and that reminded me that know I have to go beat up Rachel for what she caused."

"No you won't, we will talk to her not beat her up."

"Fine have it your way but I make no promises to hold back my anger."

"I'll hold you back."

"Love you Seaweed Brain."

"You too wise Girl, you too." He said as he kissed me.

We walked back to Camp to go find Rachel. Everyone was staring at us, but we just ignored it and left to find Rachel.

We found her sitting on the porch of the big house. When she saw us she jumped up to run but we grabbed her and sat her down.

"Hi Rachel you must know why we are here don't you." I said evilly.


	2. Rachel's curse

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as the last one.

Annabeth's POV

"Um…no I don't," she lied, seeming very nervous of what was about to happen.

"I think you know exactly why we are here. But I will help you Athena has a big part of it." I told her getting very annoyed by her stupidity.

"Oh that…well funny story actually. I kind of thought she knew already so I told her."

"Are you positive that you weren't jealous of Percy and I?"

"What, of course not, you know that I am over Percy."

"Then why did she tell me that you were happy about it?"

"Because I am happy for you guys, duh."

_She is lying. _A voice said in my brain.

"You are lying, I can tell."

"Fine, I haven't gotten over Percy yet and I thought that you two would break up if Athena got mad at you and made you break up."

"She tried, but she can't control love now can she?"

"No, that would be my job," Said a voice from behind us. We turned to see the one and only love goddess, Aphrodite, standing there with a look of hatred on her face. She of course was glaring at Rachel and the gods forbid we didn't know why.

"I worked too hard for a mere mortal to mess up my favorite couple. Athena was about to kill Percy and then I would have nothing to entertain myself with." Aphrodite said getting very angry. And getting a god angry, especially Aphrodite, is never a good thing.

"I did not know that you loved to see people fall in love so much that you would do anything to keep it going. Athena wouldn't have killed him and caused her daughter so much pain." Rachel said.

"She hates Percy she would love to kill him, but Annabeth stopped her before she got too far."

"I don't care I just want Percy back, so do your job and make him fall in love with me."

"You dare tell me how to do my job; you will be cursed and will never be loved again." Aphrodite screamed. Rachel then let out a piercing scream which made people turn to see what was going on. All of them had a look of astonishment on their faces. Chiron and Athena came out in time to see Aphrodite disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. They both came over and checked on Rachel.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Aphrodite got mad at Rachel and cursed her so that no one would ever fall in love with her." Percy told them.

"Why was Aphrodite here in the first place?" Chiron asked.

"She got mad at Rachel for trying to ruin her favorite relationship, ours, by telling Athena on us." Percy told him.

"That makes sense, but it was really unnecessary to curse Rachel just for that."

"Oh Rachel also tried to tell her how to do her job."

"Okay we will have Rachel fixed up soon, but the curse can only be lifted by Aphrodite."

"I don't care, but do what you can to help her." Percy said as he walked away pulling me with him. We walked in the forest for some time before it was time for dinner. We walked up together, but had to sit at different tables. Chiron stood up to make an announcement.

"As you have seen we have been granted with a visit by none other than Athena." He started.

"She will be here for awhile for…um…to help with training." He finished with a lie although most people already knew what the real reason was. They looked at Percy and me and smiled. We were both blushing and looking at our plates. Dinner seemed to take forever, I constantly looked over at Percy who mouthed, _meet me at the beach after dinner._ Of course I nodded near the end of dinner a turned to look at where my mother was she was watching and I knew she would follow us to the beach. When I got up to leave Percy and mom both got up and walked out. I just headed for the beach. When I got there I found Percy sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hi Wise Girl, what's up?" He asked.

"The sky, Seaweed Brain, duh," I told him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He can always tell when I am upset.

"Sometimes I wish we were just normal people."

"If we were normal people we wouldn't have met."

"That is true," I told him as I snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Athena's POV

I followed them to the beach just to see what they were doing. I watched as Annabeth sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then they started to talk.

"Hi Wise Girl, what's up?" Percy asked.

"The sky, Seaweed Brain, duh," She said. I almost wanted to go to her because she sounded depressed. If he could make her feel better than he would have some of my respect.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked looking concerned.

"Sometimes I wish we were normal people." She told him. I was shocked by that.

"If we were normal people than we wouldn't have met."

"That is true," she told him as she snuggled into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair as she fell asleep. He just got up with her, carrying her bridle style, and headed to the camp. I got up and followed him.

"I'll take her if you don't mind." I told him. He turned around to face me.

"You positive she is a little heavy."He told me and I just laughed.

"I can handle her; just go back to your cabin."

"Ok, here she is." He said as he placed her gently in my arms. He went back to his cabin just as he was told. I carried her to her cabin and placed her in her bed. She woke up when I set her down.

"Mom, when did I get here?" She asked.

"Percy started to carry you back when you fell asleep, but I took you from him." I told her.

"How did you know I fell asleep and where I was?" She asked.

"I followed you because I need to see if what you said was true."

"Ok, good night," She told me and see fell asleep.

"Good night Annabeth, sweet dreams." I told her as I left. As I left the campers came back from the sing-along noticed me. When they saw where I had come from the smiled and giggled. I just walked back to the big house to get some sleep.


End file.
